thehungergamesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria Shaster
"My life was bland before you..... you light up my life you are the wind beneath my wings" -Shimmer to Aria Before the Games Aria Shaster was born in district 2 and lived there with her older sister, and her parents. When she was 5, her sister, Lydia, was crowned victor. This truly changed her life for the worse. Aria's dad, Jake, wanted Aria to be an exact clone of Lydia. From the fighting style, straight down to hair and makeup. And if she disobeyed or did something wrong? Let's just say it wasn't pretty. Aria would be abused in various ways for doing something that Lydia wouldn't or for not being perfect in everything. She has various bruisings, and belt whip marks covering her body. She also has various words carved into her body. Bitch is carved her right calf, failure is carved into her left calf, worthless is carved into her right thigh, fake is carved into her left thigh, imperfect is carved into her stomach, whore is carved into her left forearm, trash is carved into her right forearm, ugly is carved into her right upper arm, and stupid is carved into her left upper arm. Aria grew up with a warped definition of perfect being held over her head. She was always taught that being like her sister made her perfect, but she never truly understood it. All Aria wanted was to know who she was, not who Lydia was. Life in the Capitol before the 123rd Hunger Games When the 123rd Hunger Games rolled around, Aria knew she had no chance of getting reaped. After all, she was only fourteen and people in district 2 volunteer all the time. Also, her name was only in the bowl 3 times. But the second Reyana Trinket read out Aria's name, she couldn't be more happy. She knew that being in the games meant that she could escape her father's abuse and that meant more to her than anything else. Also the fact that she could learn who she really was inside. From the second she arrived in the Capitol, she already knew who her friends and enemies were. She already knew that she was with the Career alliance and she had a strong hatred for Zoey Nightshade and Claude Saunders, due to the fact that she felt that they acted like they were all that because they were in love. In addition to friends and enemies, Aria also fell in love with district 1's tribute, Shimmer Floss and together they were the most hated couple according to the other tributes. Shimmer was a huge influence in Aria's time in the Games. He was the only one to know about her abuse and he also turned her against one of her friends, Arella Iona (Ambrose). He told her that she was using the Johanna Mason strategy and Aria was afraid that Arella would get in between her and Shimmer. After the time when Shimmer told Aria about Arella's "strategy" and when Arella cheated on Coronarcher with Donevin, Aria had a strong hatred toward Arella and the two of them got into many verbal fights with each other. Mainly the fights were the same thing back and forth. Aria felt that Arella was a backstabbing whore and was only using Donevin to advance herself in the games, and Arella felt that Aria was being a bitch and acting exactly like Shimmer, which is ironic since Aria was actually acting like her sister since she never really knew who she was. Let the 123rd Hunger Games Begin! Aria knew what was going to happen, the gong was going to sound, she was going to go out there, fight, get to final 2 with Shimmer, and then kill herself, allowing Shimmer to become the victor. After all, she already hinted that she was going to do that to him the night before. In the bloodbath, Aria managed to kill district 3's male tribute, Sizzle, when she really wanted to kill either Arella or Hertz. But she didn't care, a kill was a kill. After the bloodbath, Aria mainly hung out with the remaining Careers until one day she decided to wander the arena alone to look for Arella to kill since she was still alive. That's when she saw Shimmer lying in a pool of blood, his blood. She knew it was Xavier who killed him, but she was too depressed and heartbroken to fight. After a depressing final conversation with Shimmer, she didn't care what would happen in the future. Without Shimmer, she felt that she had no purpose. Her family didn't care, and her friends back home were disposable to her. Two hours later, after bawling her eyes out, she decided it was time to seek revenge. She did this by killing district 10's Coronarcher. Death Since Shimmer died, Aria wanted more than anything to die. After she killed Corrie (Coronarcher), Spring saw her and threw a knife into her head, thus ending her life.